


The Other Hotchner

by est3er



Series: The Other Hotchner [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/est3er/pseuds/est3er
Relationships: JEmily, MiloxLilith
Series: The Other Hotchner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114391
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Other Hotchner

1

I walked in the house and i saw Jack running in my direction”Hey, how’s it going bud- Oh okey no touching,your hands are really really dirty and i don’t want to wash the red paint off my clothes today”I giggled seeing my little brother getting his hands behind his back  
”Sorry,can i still have a kiss please”he said with a big smile and those cute brown eyes looking at me the way a puppy looks at food   
”Of course you can, come here”i gave him a little kiss on the forehead and he run back in the kitchen shouting thanks  
“Dad you home?” I asked while hanging my coat behind the door  
”Yes Lili I’m here” I followed the sound of my dad voice and i saw him sitting at the table, his hair were red, let’s just say that Jack had a lot of fun playing with him that afternoon  
”Dad what the hell is in your-IS THAT GLITTER?!” i burst into laughter and so did Jack and my dad, yes he does smile and laugh and he’s also very loud, i guess he does it with his important people like, Jack, me , Jack’s mom and the team, and maybe my mom...but that’s another time story  
“Your brother thought I needed a change in the color so I let him do that, but then things got, how do you say, out of hand”joked pointing at the floor that was now pink probably because they tried to wash it off too late and, obviously, his hair.  
“I can see that”I giggled   
“l’ll help you clean up the place, just give me ten minutes to change”I carefully gave my dad a kiss, trying not to get any paint on my face and I went up my room.  
I used to share my room with Jack because dad didn’t want him to be alone when he was away on cases but two years ago when i was fifteen and Jack was five we decided to finally split the room; thankfully our room was really big so it was pretty easy, i also bagged my dad to gave me the part of the room with the bathroom ;he said that because Jack used to pee his bed it was helpful to have a bathroom right there if he needed, i played the card of being the only girl in the house and that i needed a little bit of privacy in my bathroom and he agreed after a lot , and i mean a lot ,of begging.   
I finally got rid of my backpack after a long day at school and studying at the library with Milo, I took off my shoes and I went straight to the bathroom to wash my hands and my face.  
I went back to my room, threw a hoodie on and some leggings and went downstairs.  
“Dad i said i was helping you do that!”of course my dad never listens so he was already cleaning the table”You can do the floor”he added with a smile”Thank you dad, the fun part”I stated sarcastically.   
I took a rag ,some bleach and I started scrubbing the floor; obviously my dad didn't try that because everything was cleaning himself perfectly fine.  
after everything was in his place i heard a phone ringing”SSA Aaron Hotchner...Hi JJ...yes...yes okey...don’t worry I’ll be there in twenty, can you call the team...thank you, see you in a bit” he hung up  
”New case?”I asked, already knowing the answer  
”Yes sorry Lilith, i promised we were gonna spend some time together tonight, I haven't seen you in days” he said with an apologetic tone  
”Don’t worry dad it’s really not your fault,go fight some serial killers”i said with a reassuring smile and a hug  
“If you want i can call JJ or Em and ask them if Milo can spend the night”he suggested when i was still in his hug   
“Milo has to study, I think i can handle a night alone with Jack, just please tell him to listen to me”  
“Okay, you can order food if you want, there’s some cash on the bookshelf from last time, or you can eat the leftovers from yesterday,do whatever you feel like doing.Please put Jack in bed maximum at eleven, and you, please sleep a little and don’t stay on the phone all night.I’ll send you a text when i can.Let’’s hope this color comes off easily or it’s gonna e a fun night”he said disappearing up the stairs.  
I wasn’t mad, i knew it wasn’t his fault but i really wanted to spend a night with my dad once in a while.  
“I’m leaving, bye Jack, by Lilith; love you”the door closed, dad was gone.  
We ordered a pizza and we ate together in the living room whileSpongebob was playing in the background,   
Fortunately for me Jack was tired because it was Friday and he had a big day at school, so after an hour he was asleep on the couch with his head on my legs and a blanket over him. I picked him and hardly carried him up the stairs to his bed   
”Lily can we say goodnight to mom”he asked   
“Of course we can bud”-i light up the candle he used to talk to Haley-”Okay say goodnight to your mom”  
“Night, night mom”he said in a sleepy voice   
“Night, night moma...i miss you”i murmured   
I gave Jack a little kiss and I closed his door.  
I went back downstairs, checked that the door and the windows were closed,and checked the time: it was almost eleven.I took out my phone and open messages 

Milo✨:Did PG ask you to go to the office tomorrow too?  
Dad⭐︎:Just checking in, everything okey?  
Garcia:Hi Sweetness, the team is out and they probably won’t be back till Monday.I hope to see you, little Jack and Milo tomorrow around ten, what do you say?

I responded to each message, i told Garcia that i was happy to go there tomorrow and Milo was gonna be there, because no matter how much i love Penelope i wanted to hang out with my girlfriend, and of course i told dad that everything was perfectly fine , Jack was asleep and i was about to be, i told him to stay safe and i put my phone back in my hoodie.

I drank a glass of water and went back to my room, went in the bathroom and from a cabinet I took a pack of smokes, I took one and i hide the pack again; took my lighter and opened the window and I went on the roof, the most amazing part of the whole house i believe.

Up there I made the most amazing memories I could ever hope for.  
My mom taught me to get there when i was eight, a year before she died, she loved to look at the stairs with me, dad of course was really scared every time he saw me, that’s why we were careful to not be seen by him when he was home.  
My first kiss was also shared up here,when i was fourteen, with Milo.She was a month younger than me and the daughter of JJ and Emily, that’s how we met...well we pretty much grow up together, our moms really liked each others, that’s why, when her moms and my dad were on a case she always stayed with us and we had the coolest nights a five year old could imagine.  
She was there for me when my mom died and we grew up even closely ‘cause in a way she was important to Milo’s too. We actually didn’t came out as a couple yet, because we are officially together for about six months, but we knew they all knew because, well, they are all profilers and even if Garcia wasn’t ,she still knew, but that one was on us, we didn’t really hide it in front of her , so when she was working on her computer we were sitting on the couch against the wall, to her right, holding hands and basically cuddling; yeah we needed to chill we know.  
I came back to reality hearing Jack knocking on my door ”Lilyyyyyyyy”  
Panic, i pressed the smoke on the roof and throw it in the ashtray Milo setup there for me and jumped in my room  
“Lily are you up”sleepy voice Jack was killing me   
“Yeah I’m in bed come in Jack”i said after making a run under the covers  
“Can i sleep here”he said silently   
“Sure why not”i opened the covers and moved a little closely to the end of the bed   
“You smell funny you know” said Jack naively   
“Shush and go to sleep Jack”I gave him a kiss on the shoulder and turned the other way   
I remembered to put my phone on charge and to set an alarm around eight thirty, I made sure to send a message to Milo saying goodnight and one to dad, and I could finally go to sleep ready for another day to start


End file.
